The Icy Journey to the Heart
by shapealunarworld
Summary: For years, Anna and Elsa have been locked up in their castle, never allowed to go beyond the boundaries. But Elsa's coronation brings bad changes. Can Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene save Arendelle? Most importantly, will Elsa be able to rule peacefully and reach out to others without her powers in the way? Rewrite of Frozen with Rapunzel in it.
1. The Coronation, Rapunzel, and Eugene

The vibrant town of Arendelle was brimming with life, and the ships were coming in, filled with visitors from all over the world. All the conversations people had were only focused on one topic: twenty-one year old Elsa's coronation; the mysterious princess people had barely seen since she was little, within the locked-up gates of the castle.

"Why do I have to wear this?" a boy complained, rejecting wearing a formal jacket.

"Because the queen has come of age! It's coronation day!" exclaimed his mother.

To which the boy retorted, "That's not my fault!"

Arendelle's trade partners were not so interested in Elsa's coronation as the trade opportunities it would hold. The Duke of Weselton, Arendelle's neighboring kingdom, could barely contain his excitement as he and his bodyguards neared the castle gates. "Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!" he proclaimed in a dramatic, mysterious voice. "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Meanwhile, in the castle, Elsa and her younger sister Anna were still asleep; however, once a servant came to wake a bed-headed, drooling Anna, she quickly tidied up her looks and scurried out of her room, fantasizing about the immense boosts to her social life and possibly romantic life.

_The window is open, so's that door,  
><em>_I didn't even know they did that anymore  
>Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?<br>For years I've roamed these empty halls,  
>Why have a ballroom with no walls?<br>Finally they're opening up the gates!_

While Anna pranced around the castle in her off-shoulder dress with flowered skirt, posing like the girls in the numerous paintings that decorated the walls (and dropping a head-bust of a man onto a cake), Elsa peered down nervously at the crowd of townsfolk headed to the gates.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
><em>_Be the good girl you've always had to be.  
><em>_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show,  
><em>_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Today, Elsa wore an elegant teal dress with black sleeves and flower embroidery. Her gloves, instead of the plain white she usually had, were also teal gloves to match. The reason she wore gloves was to conceal the secret she'd kept from everyone (including Anna; only her parents knew): Elsa had powers. Ice powers, meaning she could conjure ice with her hands, mind, anything. But after an incident in which Elsa struck Anna's head with ice, the trolls from the Valley of the Living Rock advised Elsa to keep her powers a secret. This is why Elsa and Anna had been cooped up in the castle for so long, with no exposure to the rest of the world, until that fateful day when their parents went to attend a wedding in Germany.

Elsa took her gloves off and held a candelabra with her bare hands. Soon, frost started to cover the candelabra. Uh-oh, Elsa thought. My powers still haven't gotten under control. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ Act as if you don't have powers. Tell the guards to open up the gates!

* * *

><p>Anna was now outside, the buttery summer <strong>(author's note: or was it spring when the coronation happened? I can't remember.) <strong>sun shining on her skin. The crowds would look at her, asking amongst themselves, "Is she mentally insane?"

Except for two people, which Anna had ran into in her excitement.

A slender brunette girl with an extremely short bob with spiky ends, and a man with a a small beard, magenta vest, and slicked longish hair with too many cowlicks.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Anna apologized hastily. "I was just so excited about the coronation!"

"Ah, Elsa's coronation, eh?" the girl asked. Anna nodded.

"Well, I saw you coming out of the castle. Are you Elsa?"

Anna shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm her sister, Princess Anna. Elsa's in more magnificent dress."

"Oh!" the man with the cowlicks exclaimed and knelt down on one knee. "My lady."

"Geez!" Anna cried. "It's okay. You don't have to do that. If you encountered Elsa, well that'd be a different matter, but please, you don't have to really treat me like a princess. Life in the castle has been extremely lonely, until now. The only-the only time I'd ever been outside was probably my parents' funeral. They died in a storm, when a big wave capsized their ship. They said they were gonna go to a wedding in Germany, and they'd be back in two weeks..." At this, tears made their way down Anna's freckled cheeks.

"That was our wedding," the girl interjected. "When your parents said they could come, they also wrote back saying that we'd always be welcome to celebrations in Arendelle. When we heard about the shipwreck, we decided that we should come to the coronation to make up for it. Anyways, I'm Rapunzel, and this is my husband Eugene." Rapunzel did a curtsy, while Eugene did a bow.

"Wow!" Anna replied. "It's nice meeting you, but we've lost track of time! It's time for the coronation. Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter over and done! Please R&amp;R, but no flames, please. More chapters coming soon! <strong>

**This is Luna, signing off.**


	2. How to Fall in Love

Anna would've fallen asleep at the coronation were it not for two people.

1. Rapunzel, who was busy translating the coronation service in Latin and mouthing it to Anna. Good thing Anna could lipread.

2. A really cute slick-red-haired guy with sideburns and dreamy, dreamy emerald eyes. The right eye was the one he used to wink at Anna throughout the coronation.

* * *

><p>During the dinner reception, Anna finally got an opportunity to talk to Elsa.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look beautiful," said Elsa.

"You look beautifuller-er, I mean, more beautiful," answered Anna.

Their conversation was interrupted by the Duke of Weaseltown-um, Weselton. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen," he offered Elsa, and promptly demonstrated his moves.

Elsa shook her head. "Oh, thank you, only I don't dance...but my sister does!"

* * *

><p>"Like an agile peacock! Ga-dugle! So great to have the gates open! Why did they shut them in the first place? Do <em>you <em>know the reason, hmm?" the Duke chattered away as he demonstrated more of his moves around Anna.

"No," came the frightened reply.

"Oh. All right! Hang on! They don't call me the Little Dipper for nothing!" the Duke cried, and dipped Anna upside-down. "Like a chicken with the face of a monkey! Ha-gai! Let me know when you're ready for another round!" and he left Anna breathless.

Anna did not return to Elsa, instead heading towards the buffet of sweets, where a giant chocolate cake and a giant chocolate fondue pot lay at the center. Anna rushed to the overflowing fountain of chocolate. There, she bumped into Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Oh! Hi there!" Rapunzel greeted. "Sorry about him." She pointed to a little green chameleon dancing on top of the chocolate fountain while trying not to slip because of the chocolate falls. "This is Pascal, my pet chameleon. You didn't see him when we met because he can camouflage in with my dress, and he was sleeping. Pascal! Get off there before you contaminate the chocolate!" At once, Pascal hopped off and landed safely in Rapunzel's arms.

"What do you mean by camouflage?" Anna asked.

Pascal turned pink and purple to blend in with Rapunzel's dress. "See," Rapunzel explained, "chameleons have adapted to blend in with their surroundings for survival. They use their camouflage, which means blending in, to get food and to hide from enemies. If their prey-their targets-can't see them, they'll be more gullible. If their enemies can't see them, they'll move on to somewhere else without even noticing the chameleons. Look at Pascal camouflaging with my dress."

"Nice!" Anna said. "Hello, Pascal."

"And by the way," Eugene interrupted, "I saw you dance with that crazy hyper guy. Well, it actually looked more like that puny guy was dancing around you in circles as if you were an idol and it was his cultural tradition to do it." The three laughed heartily at this and dipped strawberries and pretzels into the chocolate.

Suddenly the cute guy with sideburns appeared. "Hello, ladies," he greeted in a flirty playboy voice. Anna returned the greeting enthusiastically, but Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged hellos curtly with the man, trying to appear polite. To Rapunzel, there was something about that redheaded man that she didn't like, behind the charming looks.

"So, how's the party with you guys?" the man asked, trying to strike conversation.

"Oh, it's awesome!" Anna bubbled. "The chocolate is great, and I could eat the food all day! Would you like some?"

"No thank you," the guy refused. "I've had too much of that chocolate. But I love the sandwiches and the wine. Pinot noir is the perfect complement to these amazing baguette sandwiches. It's even better with the pasta. Come and try it!" and Anna agreed. "Hey Rapunzel! Eugene! Come with us!" she called.

"We're fine," Eugene gulped. "Er-Rapunzel and I are stuffed. We're going to dance for Queen Elsa." In a hushed voice, he added, "Come on Rapunzel! Let's go! There's something fishy about that guy. I have a bad feeling he's gonna do something terrible."

Meanwhile, Anna and the guy, who revealed his name to be Hans, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, were conversing happily, telling jokes, trivia, and funny facts about themselves, but soon, the talk progressed from small talk to reflective conversation.

**Hans: **How many siblings do you have?

**Anna: **Just Elsa. How many do you have?

**Hans: **Thirteen.

**Anna: **What!

**Hans: **Yeah, and I'm the youngest. Thirteen brothers in line before me and I'll never get my chance to have the throne. Two even ignored me like I wasn't there.

**Anna: **That's horrible!

**Hans: **Well, it's what brothers do.

**Anna: **When Elsa and I were little, we used to be really close. Then, one day she just shut the door out and would rarely come out to play with me. I knocked so much on that door, I swear on my parents' sunken ship grave that the door now has a dent in it.

**Hans: **I would never shut you out.

**Anna: **Thanks. Er-can I just say something crazy?

**Hans: **I love crazy!

All of a sudden, the dam burst. Anna's feelings, which she'd been forced to keep cooped up in her heart for years, came rushing out. "I've lived a life of doors that shut and won't _open,"_ she reflected. "I was so frustrated, and I felt like I was shut out from the world, until you came. I completely identify with you. We're so much alike, I finally have someone to talk to."

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face,  
><em>_And then suddenly I bump into you...  
><em>

"Me too," admitted Hans. "I've been thinking the same thing."

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place,  
><em>_And maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue,  
><em>_But with you, but with you,  
><em>_I found my place, I see your face.  
><em>_And it's nothin' like I've ever known before..._

Before long, Hans and Anna's heads were swept with a desire to protect each other. A strong desire to trust each other; a desire to stare into each other's eyes and tell the other they'd always be there for him/her. One could tell in the way Hans held Anna as they danced in the wan moonlight, holding hands, cuddling into the other's side as they admired the stars. Love.

_Love is an open door!  
><em>_Love is an open door!  
><em>_Love is an open door, with you,  
>With you, with you, with you!<br>__Love is an open door._

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked Anna quietly, as they admired the waterfalls glimmering in the moonlight. Anna nodded.

Hans fell down on one knee and blurted out, "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? YES!" Anna cried.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, guys! Second chapter down! I also have an update to tell you. This fic was originally titled, <em>The Tears to a Frozen Heart<em>. Now it is _The Icy Journey to the Heart. _I think this is a better title name. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews. R&R please!**


	3. Elsa's Powers Revealed

"Hello, Rapunzel. Eugene," Anna said cheerfully. "You won't believe this, guys! This is Hans, who proposed to me! We're getting married! We're going to Elsa to receive our blessing."

"Um...Anna?" Eugene pointed out. "Since when have you known Hans?"

"Since five minutes ago."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "What! You need more time to get to know each other better. A lot more than five minutes."

"But it's true love!"

"Oh-oh, well. As you wish, m'lady," Rapunzel and Eugene chanted in unison. Rapunzel didn't want to make matters worse. "We'll just stay here and have some more chocolate."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, all Rapunzel could hear was bickering, shock, and fright. Anna and Elsa had gotten into a fight of some kind, and in her fury, Anna had pulled off Elsa's glove. "Why do you shut me out? What did I ever do to you?" "Sorcery, sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on." "What is this?" "What happened?" "Ice!" "A monster!"<p>

And Elsa had created a ferocious shield, of icy spikes, with the hand that didn't have a glove.

"She's got ice powers! No wonder she and Anna drifted apart," Eugene gasped. "Let's follow Anna!"

Outside, Anna was trying to make peace with the townsfolk, who were all in shock due to Elsa's powers spiraling out of control. "Guys, my sister is not a monster. She's a normal human being-"

"A _normal _human being? How could she, cursing the whole village with possibly eternal winter?" a villager protested.

"She's just blessed with ice powers! They can be used for the better or for the worse!" Anna yelled.

"More like doomed! A monster! Do you also have sorcery in you?" sneered the Duke.

Anna jumped. "No! I'm completely normal. Normal." Hans immediately swept to her side. "Yes, she's normal! Ordinary. Purely ordinary. In a good way, of course," he defended. Soon everyone became engaged in a heated debate, with the Duke of Weselton leading the townsfolk of Arendelle against Anna and Hans. Only Rapunzel and Eugene were left, stuck in the middle.

"People, people!" Rapunzel interrupted. "Oh, this weather outside is frightful, and a fire would certainly be delightful. This snow doesn't show signs of stopping, so if you don't want to be stuck in winter for the rest of your life, we've got to stop bickering and get down to the heart of it." A new sense of authority quickly engulfed her. "I am Rapunzel, Queen of Corona in Germany," she added.

"We've got to follow Elsa," Anna bellowed. "Rapunzel, Eugene, and of course Pascal, come with me. Hans, you stay here." Hans started to protest, warning Anna that it was dangerous out there, but Anna objected. "No. I want you to look after Arendelle. Please. Don't worry. I've got this crew here."

So Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene mounted their horses, and rode off in pursuit of Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Happily moving right along. This chapter is much shorter than the first two, but that's because there is a major plot point here to compensate. Please R&amp;R! As always, constructive criticism allowed, but no flames.<strong>

**This is Luna, signing off.**


	4. Let the Journey Begin!

Halfway on the ride, Anna realized that Elsa's powers had laid claim, everywhere they went. There was no way, Anna was convinced, that she, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal could survive the cold, not even with their warm clothes on. Not like Elsa, whom Anna noticed was immune to the cold. "And Pascal is getting_really _cold," Anna observed.

"That's because Pascal is cold-blooded," Rapunzel explained, "meaning he is not able to control his body temperature through internal means, such as shivering, like us warm-blooded guys can. He needs a source of warmth that doesn't come from his body. Cold-blooded animals like him take on the temperature of their surroundings. We could really use a fire."

"Don't worry," Eugene assured. "I've got a bit of wood here that would be good for building a fire. We can also use the branches from those fallen trees over there. As for food, I smuggled some chocolates and sweets, and this weather is cold enough that these chocolates won't melt. I've also got some of those baguette sandwiches. These things are perfect for on-the-go stuff like this."

Eugene also discovered he had some sturdy sticks and skins on hand. These they hastily used to put up a shelter on a patch of dry land that was, fortunately, not victim to Elsa's winter curse. It also happened to be well-ventilated; the perfect place to build a fire. Because it was late by the time they finished, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal then slept in warm sleeping bags-other handy things Eugene found in his satchel, which did not feel heavy at all.

"You've quite a survival kit there," Anna remarked. "And you've a rather extensive encyclopedic knowledge, Rapunzel."

"Well, that is one of the upsides to being stuck in a tower for eighteen years, isolated from society," Rapunzel answered. "Every day, I would sweep the floors, bake cookies, make candles, paint murals, sew costumes, brush my hair-which was extremely long and golden back then-and read everything in the tower. And Eugene used to go under the name Flynn Rider. He was a thief back then."

"Hey!" Eugene cried. "I don't do thieving anymore. Well, not like back then. My satchel has accumulated all this stuff from stealing from evil people on our adventures. But anyways, good night, ladies."

* * *

><p>The next day, the crew packed up their things and continued "Onward!" as Anna would proclaim. Unlike last night, this morning was covered in a peaceful-feeling snow, like the snow Anna experienced when she was a little girl and played outside in. While the pine trees were topped beautifully by the powdery snow, the bare trees-the deciduous trees, Rapunzel added-had their branches drooping with what looked like frozen raindrops. When Anna carded her fingers through the thin frozen drop-branches, she found out that they played like wind-chimes. Even Rapunzel didn't have an explanation for it. "Well then," she decided, "I'll quickly sketch that in my sketchbook. Elsa's powers do have beauty-they can't all be ferocious frostbite, like your small and skinny dance partner thinks." Rapunzel whipped out a leather book and hastily drew the scenery, before the group heard someone else.<p>

It appeared to be a carrot noseless snowman. The snowman had a long oval face, with a few thin branches sprouting out from his head. He had a quite pudgy body, adorned by pieces of coal as buttons, and the snowman walked using two marshmallow-shaped feet. With the snowman walked a tall and burly man with longish blond hair that was almost entirely covered with a woolen cap, accompanied by a bewildered reindeer. The man and the reindeer didn't seem to notice the snowman until-

"Well, what a group we've got here!" the snowman exclaimed.

Everybody screamed.

In the confusion, Eugene accidentally picked up the snowman's head and threw it to Rapunzel, who threw it to Anna, who threw it to the blond man, who threw it back to Eugene. "This is creepy!" Anna wailed.

After a few more minutes of hot-freezing potato, the snowman's head was returned to its rightful place. "Okay, let's start again. Hi, everybody. I'm Olaf!" the snowman greeted cheerfully.

Suddenly that name sounded familiar to Anna, although she couldn't remember when that name entered her life. "Olaf?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! And Olaf enters the story! Yay for comic reliefs! Okay, now the reason I did not write about Elsa on the mountain building her castle with "Let it Go" is that, firstly, while it is a good song, I'm pretty sure everyone's heard it more than any other Frozen song. It is also for the sake of bringing excitement in the coming chapters. I'll be posting new ones soon. Till morrow's destiny! (book reference from the WondLa series)<strong>


	5. New Additions to the Crew

"Yeah. I'm Olaf, brainchild of Her Majesty, Queen Elsa!" Olaf bubbled.

"Do you, by any chance, know where Elsa is?" Eugene inquired.

"'Course. 'Course I do. D'you need her? Well, then. I'll show you a-" Olaf began.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" the blond man interjected impatiently. "I'm Kristoff, and this is Sven. Do you need any assistance?"

"Uhm...actually, we do," Rapunzel said.

"I was just going to show you the way," Olaf pointed out. "Come with me!" He wore a little parachute and soon flew up into the air, squealing with delight. "Wee! Whoo! This is snowballs fun. Let's go get you a parachute from Elsa! She makes these things all by herself." Olaf continued to fly up in the snow, giggling as a snowflake touched his branch-like arm. He then proceeded to do some dangerous-looking air-gymnastics and was about to land gracefully when a sudden gust of wind blew Olaf right into Sven's antlers. _Thunk! _Sven, apparently not amused, shook his head roughly, tossing Olaf into the air, separating his body parts and landing them in the snow next to Rapunzel. Another _Thunk! _Olaf's behind, seeming to have an-acrobatic-mind of its own, continued its air-gymnastics until another gust of wind threw it down, landing straight on Kristoff's head. "Watch out for my butt!" Olaf called, right before Kristoff's cap was covered in powdery white snow. _Bomp!_

"You gotta cut back on the clumsy flying bravado, man," Kristoff remarked as Olaf was finally put together just like he needed to be. "Aaaannyyywaayyys, I'm sure Olaf used the parachute to get here and go places. This place is full of things horses and other animals can't cross because it's divided by the many canyons and mountains."

"Well...yes, I did use the parachute to fly over the places I couldn't walk through," Olaf admitted.

"Then we need assistance," Rapunzel insisted. "We'll tell you all about it, Kristoff."

* * *

><p>Soon Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff were in a toboggan powered by two horses and a moose. They were arranged in "sled-dog fashion", Rapunzel called it, with the horses at the back and the moose in front. They were going to the treacherous North Mountain, and the moose was in front because Kristoff was the only one who knew the place best. Olaf was traveling by parachute and was guiding them to the North Mountain.<p>

"So, what got the Queen all like that?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, well, I had just met this awesome guy and he asked me to marry him, and Elsa wouldn't bless the marriage-" Anna began.

"Wait. You _just _met him?" Kristoff cried.

"Well...yes. Don't interrupt! Anyways-"

"Didn't your parents tell you about strangers?" Kristoff interrupted.

"Well...yes, they did!"

"We tried to tell her, Christopher, but she wouldn't listen!" Eugene said.

"Kristoff!" Kristoff corrected. "Anyways, Anna, listen. What's his name?"

"Hans."

**Kristoff: **Last name?

**Anna: **Er...of the Southern Isles.

**Kristoff: **Favorite food?

**Anna: **Sandwiches.

**Kristoff: **Family?

**Anna: **Slightly dysfunctional. Youngest of thirteen brothers. Two shunned him.

**Kristoff: **Shoe size?

**Anna: **Same number as his brothers. But that doesn't matter!

**Kristoff: **You can't marry someone you just met! What if he has habits that are really gross? Like what if he picks his nose and eats it?

**Anna: **Excuse me, he is a prince!

**Kristoff: **All men do it.

**Rapunzel: **Gross!

**Eugene: **Well, I don't do it.

**Kristoff: **Anyways, you can't marry someone you just met.

**Rapunzel: **You know, Anna, this is something I never got to tell you at the coronation reception. You meet a guy, and it's love at first sight. There's a lot of romantic excitement between you two, but after a year or two, the romantic excitement is over. It happens with all couples, including me and Eugene. That doesn't mean we still don't love each other. What is left is deep love. That's for the couples that really understand one another and care deeply for each other. If there's no deep love, it's not true love.

**Anna: **Are you a love expert?

**Rapunzel: **The author of the book that has this information is a love expert!

**Kristoff: **And I have friends who do!

* * *

><p>At that, the horses neighed. "We're here!" Olaf yelled. "The North Mountain."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And this chapter is over! Honestly, I faced a massive writer's block when I was typing this up, but I hope this isn't too bad. R&amp;R please; this is a no-flame zone. <strong>

**This is Luna, signing off. **


End file.
